politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Enclave
* The Enclave is a MDoAP Bloc formed on the 30th of December 2017. It was founded by the merge of the Seventh Circle bloc and the Compact Bloc, and its constituent founders consist of Dragonstone, The Communist International, United Nations of America, Nordic Sea Raiders and Those Guys. Current Members * Dragonstone * The Communist International * Those Guys * United Nations of America Past Members * Nordic Sea Raiders Treaty Article I – Nonaggression 1. The parties pursuant to this treaty, and all of the members within these organizations, hereby commit to the establishment of a Pact of Nonaggression between the relevant parties. A. The commitment to this pact shall prohibit the exercise of any form of military or economic aggression by any member of any party against any member of any other. B. In the event one party perceives any act of aggression directed at any of its members on the part of any member of the other party, that party shall be required to notify the relevant leadership of the aggressive party with due haste. I. The nation responsible for the breaching of this treaty, regardless of intent, shall be held responsible for paying due and fair reparations to the defending party. Article II – Mutual Defense 2. The parties pursuant to this treaty, and all of the members within these organizations, hereby commit to the establishment of a Pact of Mutual Defense between the relevant parties. A. This article may be invoked only in circumstances of defense, in which the invoking party is subject to the aggression of another party or alliance, which has been deemed a credible and non-insignificant threat to the security of the requesting alliance. B. The commitment to this pact shall require the provision of the Mutual Defensive Aid of the other in any and all instances in which this Treaty is invoked. I. The requirement of Mutual Defensive Aid shall be defined as the entrance into any war or conflict by the requested party on the side of the invoking party. C. The invocation of this treaty shall take the form of a message or notification sent by relevant authorities of the invoking party to relevant authorities within the requested party. I. The Requested Party shall be required to issue a response to the aforementioned message or notification with due haste, and outlining a military plan and time-frame by which they shall enter the relevant conflict D. The Requested Party shall be required, upon invoking of the principal Treaty, to make all military preparations and declare entrance into the relevant conflict with due haste. Article III – Optional Aggression 3. The parties pursuant to this treaty, and all of the members within these organizations, hereby commit to the establishment of a Pact of Optional Aggression between the relevant parties. A. This article may be invoked only in circumstances of offensive military action, in which the invoking party would seek the aid of the other parties to this treaty in carrying out such action. B. This pact shall establish a process by which the the provision of the Mutual Offensive Aid of relevant parties may be agreed upon and proposed. I. The requirement of Mutual Defensive Aid shall be defined as the entrance into any war or conflict by the requested party on the side of the invoking party. II. Any adherent party may propose the taking of offensive military action to any or all other adherent parties of this Treaty. 1. The recipient party of said proposal shall be required to issue a response to the proposing party with due haste, either affirming or denying the request of Offensive Military Aid, or requesting additional time or information for deliberation. 2. Any recipient party shall not be obliged to participate in the proposed offensive military action, but may not impede the participation of other adherent alliances, beyond the expression of opinion. C. The invocation of this treaty shall take the form of a message or notification sent by relevant authorities of the invoking party to relevant authorities within the requested party. I. The Requested Party shall be required to issue a response to the aforementioned message or notification with due haste, and outlining a military plan and timeframe by which they shall enter the relevant conflict. D. Any recipient party, upon affirming participation in proposed offensive military action, shall be required to make all military preparations and declare entrance into the relevant conflict with due haste. Article IV – Intelligence Sharing & Coordination 4. The parties pursuant to this treaty, and all of the members within these organizations, hereby commit to the establishment of a Pact of Shared Intelligence between the relevant parties. A. All parties pursuant to this Treaty shall be required to share all relevant information gathered, in due haste, with all other parties pursuant to this treaty. B. This Treaty shall permit the relevant parties to establish, organize, and/or coordinate the gathering and disseminating of intelligence in any way or by any function deemed appropriate. Article V – Military Coordination 5. The parties pursuant to this treaty, and all of the members within these organizations, hereby commit to the establishment of a Pact of Military Coordination between the relevant parties. A. This Treaty shall permit the relevant parties to establish, organize, and/or coordinate the organization and utilization of its military capacity in any way or by any function deemed appropriate. Article VI – Admission & Withdrawal 6. This Treaty shall permit the admission, withdrawal, and expulsion of parties to and from its pursuance, via the processes defined herein. A. Any party seeking admission to the Enclave Bloc shall be required to meet the following conditions: I. Obtain sponsorship from at least one current member alliance. II. Demonstrate their commitment to the spirit of the Treaty. III. Receive a unanimous vote in favor of admission by all existing adherent alliances. B. Any party seeking to withdraw from the Enclave Bloc shall be required to offer 72 hours of prior notice to said withdrawal C. Any party or parties seeking the expulsion of any other parties from the Enclave Bloc shall be required to meet the following conditions: I. Demonstrate, with the provision of evidence, the relevant party’s failure to adhere to the letter or spirit of the agreement, with a degree of severity warranting expulsion. II. Receive a 2/3 vote in favor of expulsion by all existing adherent alliances, with the exception of both the party in question and the party proposing expulsion. D. Any party seeking to disband, merge or otherwise cease to be shall be urged to merge or join another party of the Enclave Bloc. Article VII – Schedule 7. This treaty shall come into effect, and its contents be considered law within the signatory alliances, upon receiving the signature of the relevant officials within each signing alliance. Write the first section of your page here. Signatories Category:Blocs Category:Enclave Category:Defunct Blocs